The Girls Of Baker Street
by kie1993
Summary: Hannah and Kiera are the new residents of Baker Street moving into the newly refurbished 221C. Which start a chain of events with Sherlock not knowing much about them as he can't deduce them and Mycroft takes a fancy to one and John another what happens when a game starts. John/OC Mycroft/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock and John enter 221 to find boxes lined up against the wall both men were a bit confused, Sherlock was about to ascend the stairs to his flat but was knocked to the ground by a big husky Sherlock looked up the dog was happily sitting on Sherlock, John laughed before trying to remove the big dog from Sherlock.

"Scotty, Scotty no" a young women's voice said "oh god I'm so sorry HANNAH"

"WHAT" another female voice said.

"SCOTTY'S sitting on our neighbours"

"SCOTTY"

The dog jumped off Sherlock and ran other to the girls both men looked to see the them one was medium height thin and long dark curly hair her dark red glasses framed her eyes she was standing tall with a look of concern, the other women was also medium height with straight dark brown hair, John smiled at them.

"I'm sorry, he's just very excited and learning his new home I'm Kiera and this is Hannah" Kiera spoke while offering a hand to Sherlock who shook her off.

"It's fine I'm John and this is Sherlock and it's fine, he's lovely" John said.

"Right you Scotty back in there, we better finish unpacking" Hannah said.

"Your both from Wales apart from you Kiera right no you were born here" Sherlock said.

"Yes I was born here oh your Sherlock Holmes the consultant detective nice to meet you" Kiera said with a smile.

Sherlock stared as both girls left to carry on unpacking Sherlock ran up the stairs, John followed him he thought both girls were nice and hoped Sherlock wouldn't scary them away.

"The girls are nice aren't they?" John said "I might pop down after my shower and see if I can help at all"

"I couldn't deduce them John nothing came apart from Wales and the thin one being born here" Sherlock said as he flopped on the sofa.

"I'm sure something will come you did have a husky sitting on you"

Xxx

The girls were nearly done with only another 12 boxes to go they were laughing as Scotty was jumping in and out of boxes. Hannah picked up a bedroom box and walking away Kiera carried on in the kitchen making sure everything had a home while munching on a cheese sandwich that Mrs Hudson had made them.

"Hello" John called.

"In the kitchen" Kiera called back.

John walked through the sea of empty boxes and missed Scotty who jumped at him and followed behind him with his tail wagging John like the way the flat had been done up Mrs Hudson really out did herself the flat was done in lovely purples and black details John entered the kitchen and smiled.

"How's the unpacking going?" John asked.

"Well we sort of agreed where everything goes before we got here, is Sherlock ok after Scotty jumped him?" Kiera asked turning to John.

"Yeah a bit shocked we didn't expect neighbours so soon "John said "oh hello you want some fusses" John bent down and started fuss the husky.

"Attention whore that one" John jumped he turned to see Hannah she had a small smile.

"I came down to see if there was anything that I could do to help" John said

Hannah told John he could remove the empty boxes, and soon the girls were moved in and ready to call it a night. Kiera and Hannah smiled when they found Scotty asleep on the sofa, and both decided to do shopping tomorrow after Kiera got back from work.

"What time do you think you be finished?" Hannah asked.

"around 1 I'm only filling in paper work to finish my transfer and get my new phone contacts then find out my shift pattern" Kiera told her "Good night"

Xxx

Hannah watched as Kiera grabbed her bag and placed her hand on her scarf and coat, and gave Scotty a quick pat on his head and left into the cold London air. Hannah walked into the kitchen and noticed one of Kiera many list Hannah took the shopping list next to it and decide to get on with placing her books on her bookshelf.

Kiera smiled she liked her boss, he was very nice and told her that she was on the day shift starting tomorrow which was nice for but one guy gave her the creeps and wasn't happy to have a new boss. Kiera was close to the shops when she felt her phone vibrate Kiera looked to her phone a Private number.

"Hello" Kiera said.

"Miss Phillips there will be a black car pulling up next to you please step into the car" a deep voice said. Kiera turned and saw that said black car pull up.

"Why should I? I don't know who you are so I will not step into the car" Kiera said.

"Miss Phillips if I can direct your attention to the camera above you" Kiera looked up "To the left" the camera moved "And to the right" the camera moved again "Miss Phillips please step into the car"

Kiera signed as the phone went dead on the other side she placed her phone in her coat pocket and pulled open the car as she climbed in she was shocked to see Hannah sitting inside along with another girl who was too busy on her phone.

"He got you too?" Hannah said.

"Yep" Kiera turned and looked at the other women.

"She won't talk to you" Hannah told her.

Kiera just shrugged and looked out the window. Both girls were led into a room in a warehouse were a man was standing well leaning on an umbrella. Kiera and Hannah stopped, Kiera noticed he had an expensive suit but suited him it was his eye so similar to someone.

"Hello Miss Phillips, Miss McFetrich you both just recently moved to London from Wales. Do you know Sherlock Holmes?" the man spoke.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked.

"A concerned party" he spoke a again.

"How do we know you not a serial killer?" Hannah asked.

"He's not, are you Mr. Holmes" Kiera said Hannah looked at her with shock.

"How do you know that Miss Phillips" Mr Holmes asked.

"The eyes so similar to Sherlock's" Kiera told him. "I'm guessing brother"

"Correct, Miss Phillips so back to my Brother I want you to keep an eye on him I will pay you for your time" he said.

"No" Kiera said "I won't do it"

"How about you Miss McFetrich?" Mr Holmes

"Yeah, I'll do it!" Hannah said.

"What? He's our neighbour" Kiera said with a harsh tone.

"Yes! I have bills to pay and the shop" Hannah said.

"Right, fine, I don't want to be here while you discuss the details. I'm taking a guess that the car will take us back" Kiera said.

"Yes Miss Phillips"

"It's Kiera!" Kiera snapped.

"Yes, the car will take you to the shops once I've sorted out the details with Miss McFetrich. And it's Mycroft, Kiera. Enjoy your new job" Mycroft said looking at the retreating from "Oh before I forget Miss Phillips tell Lestrade that I'll be in contact by Friday"

Kiera waited for Hannah to return, her head leaned back against the seat of the car; her eyes closed breathing in deeply. Hannah returned after discussing the amount of money, she knew Kiera would be annoyed but she had to think about her shop.

Both girls were quiet, neither spoke to one another after the shopping was done; and they were on their way home to 221C. Kiera placed the key into the lock and was shocked to have it opened and Sherlock looking at her.

"Did you take the money?" was all he said.

"I didn't, speak to Hannah" Kiera told him he pushed her aside and looked at Hannah.

"I think we need to talk"


	2. Chapter 2

Kiera was chopping an onion when Hannah walked in, Hannah could tell Kiera was in a bad mood by the way the knife was banging on the board. Hannah agreed to share the money with Sherlock but only a small payment once a month as she had a shop to run.

"I know you're angry" Hannah spoke.

"He's our neighbour, not some sort of test subject. Mycroft Holmes can look into his brother activities himself, he's got our mobile number" Kiera said. "I don't need this if he can pull our numbers, then he can pull our history"

"I didn't think about that"

"No, you didn't now help me finish cooking I need to be in work at 8" Kiera said. "plus the shop opens tomorrow"

Hannah nodded knowing that Kiera was right, they didn't need the past brought up. The girls were finished cooking their Cottage Pie, after eating there portion Kiera plated up three more plates and decide that Sherlock, John and Mrs Hudson should have some.

Xxx

Kiera rubbed her hands together trying to keep warm as she waited for her Forensic team to show, she was a Forensic Detective and sadly was put in charge she looked over to Lestrade her boss he gave her a smile as the van pulled up.

"Right I need three of you down stairs and two upstairs" Kiera said.

"Can't believe new girl got to be boss" Anderson said rounding on Kiera.

"look I thought I'd just be looking over the notice and evidence not out here but I am live with it" Kiera snapped.

Xxx

Hannah smiled as she opened her shop **Purrs and Grrs, **a pet shop selling all types of animals and supplies. Kiera helped name the shop. The inside was decorated with paw prints along the wall, Hannah placed the sign as open and went to start her day at work.

Xxx

Kiera was still at the crime scene the air was still as they found one of the victims alive, a small child. Kiera hoped that the young girl lived she went back to her work collecting the figure prints from the door knob, when he was pushed open into her face she hissed in pain.

"Sherlock be careful" John said as he turned to help the fallen officer "Kiera?"

"John did he.." Kiera start but was cut off.

"You work here why didn't I see that" Sherlock muttered "oh before I forget that mutt is outside won't stop following me"

John looked at Kiera checking her head he gave her the all clear, but did tell her that she would have a fair bruise forming Kiera nodded as she was pushed out along with the other officers so Sherlock could do his thing. Kiera left to check on Scotty who was ties to a post.

"Why did you follow Sherlock hmm?" Kiera said fussing the dog Kiera loved Scotty and knew the dog like her too.

"Miss Phillips, or should I say Detective Phillips?" Kiera turned to look up at who called her she looked into the eyes of Mycroft Holmes.

"It's Kiera and how can I help you Mr. Holmes?" Kiera asked.

"Take a drive with me, don't worry you won't get into trouble Kiera and its Mycroft" Mycroft said.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not really Kiera"

Mycroft and Kiera were sitting in the car Mycroft was watching Kiera as she made herself comfortable, Mycroft then passed her a file Kiera took and opened it she wasn't shocked to see it was hers.

"I always do a background checks, and do a file with everyone who associates with but as we got to you our system went down and half of your file vanished do you know why?" Mycroft said.

"No I don't" Kiera said.

"I thought not what are you hiding from?"

"Who says I'm hiding from anything" Kiera said handing Mycroft the file back.

"you interest me Kiera Phillips" Mycroft said.

"Do I Mycroft? Because you interest me too. A major Government man you are, why do I interest you?"

"I only have a minor role in the government, and you just do how about we do tea sometime?" Mycroft said. "And you might want to get ice on you head, that's going to a nasty bruise my dear"

"Tea? Okay but only because you interest me" Kiera said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah smiled as she sold her fifth goldfish of the day, she watched the little girl dance out of the shop. Hannah was clearing down for the day she fed the Animal put the alarm on she hoped tomorrow her staff will turn up, she was walking to the door John and Sherlock walked in with Scotty trailing behind.

"John, Sherlock I was about to close up" Hannah said.

"I need access to your CCTV Cameras" Sherlock said before walking to the back office.

"Case?" Hannah asked John as both turned to follow Sherlock.

"Yes a whole family murdered, only the youngest survived each time the house is a ten minute walk away from here"

"Right ok, was Kiera there?" Hannah asked.

"Yep she going to have a hell of a bruise Sherlock pushed a door into her" John said.

"she'll just put ice on it and take some Aspirin and sleep most likely" Hannah said.

Hannah and John watched as Sherlock watched the footage, he kept rewinding and watching again. Hannah went back to the shop front and decide to finish of putting out leaflets a little while later John joined her and helped her.

"So what made you and Kiera move to London" John asked.

"Change we wanted change" Hannah said "plus it London an amazing city and there a plus"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah we have a doctor living above us" Hannah said with a smile "won't have to worry about spending so long down A and E"

"Who's accident prone then?"

"Kiera mostly but she getting better"

"Good, would you like to get a drink?" John said Hannah looked up "With a drink with me on Friday just you and me"

"Sure, it will be nice"

Xxx

Kiera walked into her flat her head banging. Hannah looked up from her spot on the sofa when she heard someone open and close the door, Hannah winced in sympathy as she spotted Kiera purple bruise that was on her right hand side of her face. Kiera just gave a small smile before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"John wasn't kidding do you want to go to A and E?" Hannah asked.

"Been Mycroft dropped me off there. Nothing's broken" Kiera said.

"Mycroft?" Hannah asked.

"Someone hacked in and took three years of my life" Kiera said. "he wanted to know if I knew anything"

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No we've put that behind us" Kiera snapped.

"John asked me to go out for a drink with him" Hannah changed the subject.

"ohh Hannah already chasing the doctors" Kiera said. "Hannah and John sitting in the tree"

"Stop" Hannah said with a laugh "It's a drink not a date"

"I know Mycroft invited me for tea... I think I flirted with him.

"You flirted with Sherlock's brother?" Hannah was laughing "You like him"

"you like John!"

Xxx

Friday came round quickly, Kiera watched as Hannah got ready for her drink with John. Hannah was never a very girly person but she was struggling on choosing a top. Kiera smiled when Hannah ended up wearing the same top as she first put on.

"I thought it wasn't a date" Kiera said.

"It's not, I just want to look nice" Hannah told her "The file for Mycroft is on the kitchen side, he could make it at lunch"

"Ok, I swear you did it on purpose so I have to speak to him again" Kiera said getting up Scotty walked back in after spending most of the day with Sherlock.

"You got Tea with him next week so why would I set you two up" Hannah said with smile.

"Because that's what you do you meddle with my love life"

"Do I?" Hannah said as she left.

Kiera just shook her head and heads for the shower to try and relax as starting for next week she would working nights. As the water ran down her bare body Kiera was relaxing and felt all her worries disappeared.

Kiera wrapped her blue fluffy towel around her and walked out as she was about to step into her room, when her phone start ringing she walk towards the living room where she left it only to come face to face with Mycroft Holmes.

"Good evening Miss Phillips" he said.

"Mycroft how the hell did you get in" Kiera snapped.

"the door was left open I'm guessing for the dog that has taken a liking for my brother" Mycroft told her.

"You could of knocked"

"the door was open. One of you could of been hurt"

"I'm standing here in nothing but a towel!" Kiera snapped. Mycroft raised an eye brow "The file's on the work top"

Kiera turned round and head to her room forgetting all about her phone, she went to get dressed. She was embarrassed that Mycroft saw her in that state. When Kiera returned she saw Mycroft sitting on the sofa looking threw the file both Hannah and Sherlock put together a few hours ago.

"you look a lot more combatable now that your dressed" Mycroft said "And your face is healing"

"You got your file please go" Kiera said.

"I just want to make sure will still on for tea next week Wednesday 2pm. I'll send a car for you" Mycroft said Kiera stared at him her mind doing flips.

"Yes we're still on" Kiera said "You still interest me Mr Holmes"

"As do you Kiera" Mycroft said.

"One question before you go" Mycroft gave a small nod "am I just interesting because of my file?"

"A little bit, but no there something about you something that pulls me too you" Mycroft told her he stood in front of her blue eyes looking into deep brown ones of Kiera's.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiera finished the last of her paper work this was her last week on early starting next week she was working the night shift also known as the Graveyard Shift. Kiera glanced to the clock she had an hour before Mycroft would send a car for her. Mycroft looked at his clock and smiled he couldn't wait to see Miss Phillips to see if that pull was still there, plus to get to know her more than her file.

Kiera was shocked to see Mycroft leaning against a black car that was waiting outside Scotland Yard Kiera walked down and gave Mycroft a smile as he opened the door to car.

"Good afternoon miss Phillips" Mycroft said.

"I think we can be on first names today Mr Holmes"

Mycroft smiled as he shut the door on her and walked around the other side and climbed in.

"Your face is healing nicely" Mycroft said.

"Yes it is. I'm glad" Kiera said. "back to normal soon"

"I'm surprised you had nothing broken" Mycroft told her.

"So were the doctors and John" Kiera said.

The little cafe was very up market posh Kiera felt under dress. Mycroft could see that Kiera was uncomfortable he placed a hand on her lower back and lead her in. The cafe was beautiful design the table had a table cloths which had different designs. Kiera enjoyed herself she loved the sandwiches and the scones she wasn't a huge fan of tea but did enjoy the cherry tea that Mycroft ordered her.

"I'll pay Kiera" Mycroft said taking the bill.

"Thanks I guess I should pay next time if there is going to be a next time I would love there to be a next time but if you don't we don't have to" Kiera rambled. Mycroft smiled at her.

"I would love there to be a next time you still interest me greatly"

"As do you" Kiera said with a smile.

Xxx

Hannah smiled at John this was their third date and Kiera had promised them that she would try and keep Sherlock at bay but they all knew what he was like. Hannah and John were at a Chinese recusant both talking about their past Hannah skipping a few bits.

"So how's the new staff working out" John asked.

"ok, Mycroft offered to do a background check and all of them" Hannah said "so did Kiera"

"Kiera I can understand Mycroft not so much"

"I think it because I'm giving him a file once every two weeks on his brother" Hannah said "the pay is great"

"I can bet"

After they had finished they decide to walk back to baker street instead of taking a taxi both of them were happy, holding hands chatting about little things. John smiled at Hannah he was happy for the first time in ages happy with a girl that Sherlock hasn't scared. John and Hannah turned on to Baker street before they walked up the stairs to the door John stopped Hannah.

"We been going out these past few weeks umm.. would you do me the honour ...umm to be my"

"Yes" Hannah said "I'll be your girlfriend"

John pulled Hannah in for a kiss it was a gentle sweet kiss after the kiss they both had huge grins John went to open the door when they heard loud voices. John opened the door to see Sherlock handcuffed to the stairs, Kiera pacing while on the phone and Mrs Hudson looking few a box.

"What the hell happened here?" John asked. Hannah couldn't help but laugh.

"Well John I went to find you Kiera here tried to stop me told me she get Scotty to sit on me then Mrs Hudson handcuffed me to the stairs and can't find the key, then Kiera trying to deal with a problem at work and trying to get someone to find out what kind of key the handcuff take" Sherlock ranted.

"Why have you got handcuff Mrs Hudson" Hannah asked.

"They were my husband's" Mrs Hudson said "oh I'm so sorry Sherlock"

"ok a small key with a round top" Kiera said "that's all I can get from her"

"Great great she an idiot" Sherlock snapped.

"We could just cut off you wrist" Kiera snapped back.

"Whoa easy" John said.

"Hannah said yes you got a new girlfriend" Sherlock said.

"found it" Mrs Hudson said holding up the key.

John took the key and went unlocked Sherlock. Kiera moved fast and stood in front of Mrs. Hudson as Sherlock rounded on them. Sherlock pushed Kiera to the side and looked at Mrs Hudson.

"Next time don't handcuff me to the stairs" was all Sherlock said before walking back up the stairs.

Xxx

Kiera was standing wrapped up warm at a crime scene looking at two of the forensic personal who messed up and has lost two case files that had all the results. Kiera pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Explain again from the beginning" Kiera said trying to be calm.

"we had the results and filed them we then placed them on the desk ready to be looked at and checked by you or Anderson then some guy came in and told us he would take it to Anderson so we handed it over" Fred said.

"Did he sign for it did you follow the chain of custody please" Kiera snapped.

"umm"

"tell me this is important those results are needed to put a killer behind bars so the family can try and put it behind them" Kiera shouted at them.

"No we didn't"

"Right you two are Suspended leave now" Kiera said "you will have letters in the post explaining why"

Lestrade watched the two people walk quickly way from Kiera who was now on the phone he walked over already knowing why she was here. Lestrade gently pulled her in for a side hug, Kiera hung up the phone and lent into Lestrade.

"Will get it sorted the results are still on the computer" Lestrade told her.

"They have the murder weapon" Kiera said.

Xxx

Kiera walked back in her office after having a meeting decide on what to do with the two personal who created this mess. Kiera sat at her desk and was surprised to see a white box with a ribbon on it and a small card, Kiera picked up the card.

_I think these belong to you Miss Phillips - MH_


	5. Chapter 5

Kiera stood with Hannah waiting to see Mycroft Kiera wanted to say thank you to him for finding the files. Both girls were early and didn't mind they wanted to get away from 221B due to Sherlock and John fighting. Hannah stood in her black coat holding the file while Kiera was in her red coat watching some brides fly over head.

"You know you could of just written him a note" Hannah said.

"I could of yes but I think it nicer if it actually comes from me" Kiera replied back.

Soon a black car pulled up and Mycroft exited the car and faced the girls Mycroft was shocked to see there even thou Mycroft didn't show that he was shocked to the girls.

"Good afternoon Miss Phillips. Miss McFetrich" Mycroft said.

"Here the file Mycroft" Hannah said handed him the file "Right well I leave you and Kiera alone"

Hannah walked away leaving her Friend Kiera alone with the one they call the ice man. Kiera gave Mycroft a small smile as they both turned to look at each other.

"How can I help you miss Phillips" Mycroft said.

"I just wanted to say thank you for getting the file back" Kiera replied.

"My pleasure" Mycroft nodded "How about we get some tea?"

"ok sure but I'll buy as a thank you" Kiera said as she got into the car.

Both Kiera and Mycroft had a tea and a slice of cake. Mycroft watched Kiera as she gentle start to eat the cake he knew that she was working the night shift for the next two days he wanted to see her again and have more time with her. Kiera interested Mycroft in many ways the way someone managed to hack into her file and deleted her past and the way she made him smile and happy.

"So anything interesting happening at work?" Kiera asked.

"Not anything I can tell you" Mycroft said in his normal unemotional voice.

"Right of course big government man I understand" Kiera said with a smile "Oh before I forget me and Hannah are cooking Sunday night big dinner your invented if you want to come I already ran it past Hannah, John and Mrs Hudson they said it fine Sherlock just ignored me"

"I will try to make it" was all that Mycroft said it he was truly shocked to be asked for dinner.

Xxx

Sunday came quickly and Hannah and Kiera found themselves in the kitchen cooking they weren't have a normal Sunday lunch with a roast, they were cooking a three course meal starting with their dearest which was a red velvet cake the girls were laughing as they were covered in flower and cocoa powder.

"Still one of our best cakes" Hannah said.

"I agree" Kiera said.

Soon they where onto the main which was a chilli one was with meat and another was a five bean chilli Sherlock was shocked to the fact he forgot that Kiera was vegatian. The starter was a simple garlic bread which they brought frozen.

Kiera was setting up the table well Hannah and John were sharing a kiss Sherlock kept giving a face that made Mrs Hudson chuckle. Kiera looked to her phone when she heard go off she gave a small smile when she saw it was off Mycroft he told her she could make it for dinner and would be there in 15 min.

Kiera opened the door precisely 15 minutes later to see Mycroft standing there with his umbrella Kiera let him come in with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Mr Holmes we just about to serve up" Kiera said.

"Good afternoon Miss Phillips" Mycroft said with a hint of humour .

Mycroft followed Kiera upstaris Kiera was frist in Sherlock then looked up and gave her a glasre.

"Why did you invite my brother" Sherlock asked.

"Because I did I thought it would be nice for Mycroft to have a home cooked meal" Kiera said.

"No he can go I will not sit in the same room with my brother a minute more"

"Sherlock" John said "we all said it was fine me Hannah Mrs Hudson Kiera just being friendly" John said.

"it fine Doctor Watson I shall take my leave another time Miss Phillips" Mycroft took his leave.

"It wouldn't have harmed you for an hour just to be civil with him could it" Kiera said turning to go after Mycroft.

"Don't bother Apogizing for me because I'm not sorry" Sherlock shouted after her.

"Sherlock, Kiera is always trying to make everyone happy I'm surprised she didn't hit you" Hannah said.

Kiera managed to catch up with Mycroft she gave him a small smile as she stood on one of the stairs they both hears Sherlock shout Kiera looked up then back a Mycroft .

"How do you put up with him?" Kiera asked.

"not sure" Mycroft said "I'll take my leave maybe we could try again another time"

"No I'll go get some food from upstairs we can eat in my flat" Kiera said. "If Sherlock get upset big whoop I cooked and I want you to stay I might just not give Sherlock any cases" Kiera gave Mycroft a big smile before going back up she came back balancing plates two pots and a some slice of cake Mycroft moved forwarded and helped her.

Mycroft and Kiera both sat at the table in her flat Mycroft felt comfortable with her they both were eating Five bean chilli.

"this is lovely" Mycroft said.

"Thank you me and Hannah recipe oh I can't wait for you to try our Cake everyone loved it" Kiera said.

"Cake is one of my weakness" Mycroft said.

"ohh right I'll go and get you a slice now" Kiera said getting up taking the plates with her.

Kiera didn't hear Mycroft come up behind her until she felt his hands touch her shoulders and turn her around to face him Kiera gasped she was shocked with the movement she looked at Mycroft before long he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. Mycroft surprised himself he need to do this well he still could they both pulled away.

"Mycroft" Kiera said "i.. um"

"Kiera would you like to go out Friday"

"A date is it"

"Yes"

"then yes"


End file.
